


While you lied, I cried

by NatureTree



Series: No restrictions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureTree/pseuds/NatureTree
Summary: Well, V-O-L-T-R-O-N, is a band with four members.Lance is a talented singer but nowhere near as talented as hard-working. Lance has always been the second choice, and always the second best. He had no talent, only because he worked hard had he come as long as he had.Keith was a talented singer. He had never had to work hard for success but when it came to the past, it wasn't as simple anymore. Keith had many secrets, and secrets are exactly that, best to be kept secrets otherwise they can crash what was meant to fly and drown what was meant to swim.Pidge was the songwriter/guitarist and was good at it. But it had to come from somewhere, it certainly wasn't just talent. In fact the lyrics came from heart, soul and feelings. Because, Pidge had been through much, shit and crap, before ending up at that castle.Hunk was the drummer. He was strong and buff, exactly what everyone wanted in a man. Except, he was miserable. Anxious and paranoid as could be, he wasn't always where he was right now.





	1. When Pidge and Keith revealed too much

**Author's Note:**

> Well, shit. I started a new fanfiction. I have no contrictions. I have so many ideas.
> 
> This contains many heavy topics aswell as comic relief.

**[Allurable created V-O-L-T-R-O-N]**

  
**[Allurable added shirno, pidgey, yellow alien, casanova and Mullet McMullet to V-O-L-T-R-O-N]**

  
[3.17 P.M] Allurable:

  
Hey guys! So I made this groupchat for this band we have! I hope you find it to be useful. We all know each other so let's skip introductions and make plans.

  
[4.09 P.M] pidgey:

  
since i am the songwriter/guitarist i doubt i have to be here.

  
[4.09 P.M] Allurable:

  
You are a part of our team, Pidge. You are you.

  
[4.10 P.M] casanova:

  
please! i am the lead singer, what do you need Allura?

  
[4.10 P.M] Allurable:

  
You and Keith are the singers, Lance. None of you are the lead singers. You are a team.

  
[4.11 P.M] pidgey:

  
listen to her lance!

  
[4.11 P.M] casanova:

  
shut up.  
[6.28 P.M] shirno:

  
Please, we are all important. I am your manager and I care about you. Or I am your assistant manager. Allura is your manager.

  
[6.29 P.M] Allurable:

  
Exactly as Shiro said.

  
[7.32 P.M] yellow alien:

  
be kind to each other!

  
[7.33 P.M] yellow alien:

  
i am the drummer, Keith is the singer, Lance is the singer, Pidge is the guitarist.

  
[7.34 P.M] Allurable:

  
Keith hasn’t responded.

  
[7.34 P.M] Allurable:

  
Is he fine?

  
[7.36 P.M] pidgey:

  
oh, of course. We’re just watching some mothman theories and binge eating potatoe chips.

  
[7.37 P.M] casanova:

  
why did you not invite me?!

  
***

  
[3.21 A.M] pidgey:

  
Keith is weird.

  
[3.22 A.M] pidgey:

  
hella weird.

  
[3.27 A.M] pidgey:

  
“i am not shiro bubbles! i am your ass lance.”

  
[3.28 A.M] pidgey:

  
that’s what he said in his sleep.

  
***

  
[7.00 A.M] Mullet McMullet:

  
You promised not to tell anyone about my sleep-talking!

  
[7.00 A.M] Mullet McMullet:

  
I hate you Pidge.

  
[7.01 A.M] Mullet McMullet:

  
I will eat all your peanut butter and peanut butter cookies before to wake up.

  
***

  
[12.18 P.M] pidgey:

  
gasp!

  
[12.18 P.M] pidgey:

  
that’s it.

  
[12.19 P.M] pidgey:

  
i have had enough!

  
[12.20 P.M] pidgey:

  
Keith used to kiss his pillows to train for his future girlfriend!

  
[12.21 P.M] Mullet McMullet:

  
Pidge found to people sexing in public and filmed it and then put it on her dad’s computer!

  
[12.22 P.M] pidgey:

  
Keith walked into a door and then fell onto his ass and rolled two laps around the couch and then stood up on his feet and smirked.

  
[12.23 P.M] Mullet McMullet:

  
I saw Pidge reading Yaoi and saying ;”Mhmm... Do that! Get that ass hotty!”

  
[12.24 P.M] pidgey:

  
Keith watched Yuri!!! On Ice and got a hard peepee when Victor stood up in the water!

  
[12.25 P.M] Mullet McMullet:

  
Everyone get a hard peepee when Victor stood up in the water. No matter their sexuality! Pidge watched Yuri and when they kissed said;”Mmm, mumma! Kiss that mouth, darling! Get that booby! Mhm, titties!”

  
[12.26 P.M] pidgey:

  
Keith squealed when on Yuri!!! On Ice Yuri and Victor kissed! [Peepee.gif.]

  
[12.27 P.M] Mullet McMullet:

  
Pidge made an orgasm sound when watching Yaoi!

  
[12.28 P.M] pidgey:

  
Keith masturbated and came while shouting;”Ahh, what a booty you have!”

  
[12.29 P.M] Mullet McMullet:

  
Pidge played with dolls and serie figures that they had sex! A day ago!

  
[12.30 P.M] pidgey:

  
Keith’s dick is seven inches long.

  
[12.31 P.M] Mullet McMullet:

  
Pidge has a kink for daddy kinks.

  
***

  
[9.30 P.M] Allurable:

  
Wow.


	2. When Pidge finally left the closet and Keith behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge finally leaves the closet and Keith behind.
> 
> [20.17 P.M] Allurable:
> 
> Cookies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of homophobia and Non-binaryphobia(?)

**[V-O-L-T-R-O-N]**

[15.43 P.M] shirno:

Keith. Why does Pidge know your dick length?

[15.43 P.M] pidgey:

that's an interesting story.

[15.43 P.M] pidgey:

first of all buckle up.

[15.43 P.M] pidgey:

this is the story that i call; Keith getting stuck.

[15.43 P.M] pidgey:

so we had a long day of school and work. we got home and got ready for bed and I were in the shower when Keith suddenly shouted for help. I thought there was an intruder because Keith never asks for help. but do you know what happened? Keith got his dick stuck in his fly or whatever it is called. so I had my face dangerously close to his dick.

[15.44 P.M] casanova:

how fast do you write?

[15.45 P.M] casanova:

wait.

[15.45 P.M] casanova:

did you suck him off?!?!?!

[15.46 P.M] pidgey:

i friendzoned him!

[15.46 P.M] pidgey:

plus his dick was disgusting.

[15.46 P.M] pidgey:

never want to see another dick again.

[15.46 P.M] shirno:

Please. I do not want to think about my brother like that.

***

[2.27 A.M] Mullet McMullet:

First of all. We've seen eachother naked plenty of times. Nothing sexual. Just best friends taking care of eachother when the other is hungover as fuck. Second of all. I would never let her close to my dick unless I had no choice. Third of all. My dick could be a model.

***

[12.26 P.M] yellow alien:

Lance just screamed.

[12.27 P.M]: yellow alien:

Are you drunk, Keith?

[12.28 P.M] pidgey:

I just got him out of the shower.

[12.29 P.M] pidgey:

you could say. now he's laying in bed and grumbling about how his liver can take it and therefore his head should be able to too.

[12.32 P.M] yellow alien:

Take care about him Pidge.

[12.34 P.M] pidgey:

on it.

***

[14.22 P.M] Allurable:

How much did Keith drink?

[14.22 P.M] pidgey:

maybe two half liter bottles of beer.

[14.23 P.M] Allurable:

Take care of him.

[14.24 P.M] pidgey:

on it.

***

**[Mullet McMullet > pidgey]**

[15.32 P.M] Mullet McMullet:

Pidge.

[15.32 P.M] pidgey:

what?

[15.36 P.M] Mullet McMullet:

Why did I find a binder in your room?

[15.37 P.M] pidgey:

because i have my papers in it.

[15.39 P.M] Mullet McMullet:

I meant a chest binder.

[15.44 P.M] pidgey:

I...

[15.49 P.M] pidgey:

I am not a girl, Keith. I am non-binary. I understand if you find it disgusting. But.

[15.49 P.M] Mullet McMullet:

You're not disgusting.

[15.51 P.M] pidgey:

can you call me they/them?

[15.51 P.M] Mullet McMullet:

Why not.

[2.26 A.M] pidgey:

thanks.

***

**[V-O-L-T-R-O-N]**

[12.29 P.M] casanova:

anybody here?

***

**[pidgey > Mullet McMullet]**

[14.44 P.M] pidgey:

Keith. would you be sad if I died? I mean, not to worry you but, do you think I would die if I cut my breasts off? I have an urge to do it.

[14.45 P.M] Mullet McMullet:

I would be sad. And if you don't want breasts you should spare money and get an operation. I would gladly help.

[14.45 P.M] pidgey:

even during my period?

[14.45 P.M] Mullet McMullet:

Always.

[14.48 P.M] pidgey:

thank you. I love you.

[14.48 P.M] Mullet McMullet:

I love you too.

 

***

 

[20.17 P.M] Allurable:

Cookies?


End file.
